my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
King Platinum
King Platinum is a former unicorn king of Stonult, one of the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Personality King Platinum was an extremely calm and collected individual, showing no signs of perturbation to his sudden reincarnation. He's also unfailingly polite, taking his time to recount the previous events to the other deceased regents upon their forced summoning, and referring to the one whom he killed and in turn was killed by with a respectull way, apparently bearing no ill-will towards him. But he was angrier at King Gusty Blizzard, even grabbing him and threatening to kill him. Despite his respectful attitude, Platinum is shown to be highly deceptive, twisting facts and leaving out key information just to boast about himself and put down others. An example of this was when he reminded Gusty Blizzard he killed him, leaving out the fact Gusty also killed him. Despite the seeming civility displayed towards his fellow regents, Platinum has demonstrated that he first and foremost prioritises the prosperity of his own kingdom regardless of the manner in which this affluence is achieved, even reminding his son to take full advantage of any post-war situation to assure the dominance of Stonult by quickly seizing control of the resultant spoils. Even seconds before his sealing he attempted to warn Hard Stone to take precaution. This devious and somewhat merciless trait appears to be just one of the many reasons as to why King Gusty Blizzard despises him to such an extent. This under-handed tactic would later be taught to his son, which would become the reason for Stonult's bad reputation among the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest. Skills King Platinum is capable of turning invisible. He was a skilled sensor-type, having displayed the ability to sense energy over a distance of several kilometres. He could also discern the similarity between of energy signatures belonging to close relatives, and distinguish energy from different populations. Furthermore, when these detection capabilities were employed in conjunction with his quick reflexes, he could avoid attacks that even other regents found difficult to evade, even from his blind-side. Platinum is one of the few capable of utilising a triple combined nature, an advanced and extremely powerful form of combined nature. In particular, he possesses the particle nature, which allows him to combine fire, earth, and wind natures to reduce his opponents to nothing more than mere dust, destroying them down to even a molecular level. His capability with the particle nature even compelled the Alliance leaders to summon Hard Stone on the battlefield as the only way to stop him. Family Tree Description Background He used to be the ruler of Stonult, having taught his son, Hard Stone, how to use particle nature. He also had a great enmity with King Gusty Blizzard and the two eventually killed each other in what would be their final confrontation ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The War Begins", King Platinum, along with the other reincarnated beings, is summoned by Gentle Light. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", he is sent in the direction of the Fourth Unit but despite being invisible as he approached their location, he was detected by Strongpaw. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Platinum was forced to summon King Alder, King Gusty Blizzard and Chief Strongpaw. After a brief argument with Gusty Blizzard over the manner of their deaths, he noted the means of their reincarnation and informed his fellow regents that he could only pick up the presence of someone whose energy signature was similar to that of Chief Strongpaw's and that, that was backed by a large army. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", when the night falls, he is called back by Gentle Light. In "A Father's Hope, A Mother's Love", he then detected two individuals approaching, who are preceded by a colossal wave of sand that bore down on the regents, but Chief Sandstorm swiftly counteracted this with his Gold Dust. At this point, Strongpaw appeared suspended above them and sculpted hands of sand to ensnare the regents, with only Platinum able to escape captivity while sensing Platinum's presence above them. Greeting his old pupil he noted that Hard Stone had lived a long life thanks in part to him passing down his teachings to him. Utilising the same spell to repel that of his son, the converging attacks resulted in a huge crater in the middle of the battlefield, leading Hard Stone to assert that his predecessor's strength hadn't waned. Suspecting an Alliance had been formed due to the accumulation of energy types from different kingdoms, Platinum was even more surprised that such a merger has occurred when it was confirmed and even more so that Hard Stone had joined it. Informing his son that only he could stop him, Platinum reminded Hard Stone that by taking full advantage of the post-war situation, the dominance of Stonult could be assured. Offending Gusty Blizzard, Alder and most shockingly Hard Stone with such devious tactics, Platinum immediately isolated himself when the battle resumed, pursued only by his son. In "The King of Mirages", as the chase concluded after the pair had seemingly clashed several times, Platinum declared to an exhausted Hard Stone, that his age had caught up to him and as he disappeared from view, and told him to call Strongpaw before he died as well. However, telling Platinum not to underestimate him just yet, Hard Stone creates several rock clones. As their battle ensues, Platinum took Hard Stone by surprise from behind in mid-air, but with Strongpaw's timely arrival and warning, Hard Stone managed to avoid the blow but threw his back out in the process. As Platinum prepared to attack them with his particle nature, Star attempted an surprise attack with his Spiraling Sphere, but, sensing the attack, Platinum easily evaded it. Believing his spell to be the faster of the two, only the combined efforts of both Strongpaw and Star ensure that the latter lands a hit on a shocked Platinum, which sent him hurtling through a nearby rocky outcrop. Colliding with the ground below, Hard Stone swiftly moved in and weighed Platinum's body down, which prevented him from moving. As Platinum was being sealed within Strongpaw's sand, he told Hard Stone that for someone who detested other kingdoms, he worked well with them, to which Hard Stone replied that he had lived long enough to experience such a change. Just as the seal neared its completion, Platinum attempted to warn them but was sealed in full before he could finish his sentence. In "The Infinite Steaming Explosion Spell", the warning was revealed when Platinum emerged from the rubble left in the wake of Star's devastating attack. Chastising his son's naivety as his wounds heal, Platinum reveals that he split his body into two while it was obscured by the prior attack. Unable to remove the seal so he could reunite with his other half, Platinum walked away. In "Reinforcements Arrive", he summons Grogar and Tirek to the Fourth Unit's battlefield. Together, they walked towards Strongpaw and the Fourth Unit. In "The Regents Assemble", Gentle Light overrides Platinum's consciousness and uses him to talk directly with Tirek. As the battle restarted, Platinum narrowly avoided Strongpaw's attack, and attempted to form a prticle nature spell, but it soon dispersed due to his power in his split state. Observing the ensuing conflict, Gentle Light continued to speak through Platinum where she remarked upon Tirek's demonstration of power, even after the impact of two enormous meteorites. Reforming in the wake of the collision, Gentle Light had Platinum approach the few remaining survivors of the Alliance, whilst providing Tirek with a detailed overview of current affairs. However, when the two resumed their attack, they are repelled the arrival of the other regents. As Mystic Heart creates a thick mist, obscuring the battlefield, Gentle Light positioned Platinum right in front of Tirek but he was easily knocked away by a lightened Aspen. Afterwards, Platinum was pursued by Oak and the other guards. In "A Will of Stone and a Will of Iron", he continues to run away from Oak and the other guards. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the release of the Reincarnation Curse, Platinum's consciousness returns to him but only for a short while as he was enveloped in a light of sorts and began deconstructing, much to his shock, regaining his consciousness only mere moments before starting to break down and his soul returned to the afterlife. Before his soul ascends, Platinum told his opponents to tell Hard Stone that he must protect the future of the Alliance and only then can he come and tell him all about it. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Enchanted Forest Inhabitants Category:Stonult Inhabitants Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Deceased Characters Category:Reincarnated Beings